This invention relates to a video printer adapted to record a video of a photograph or a movie projection on a video tape and to reproduce the video on a television for a pleasure.
A video printer in which a video is projected in front of a screen by a movie projector, the video is reflected by an internal prism to be projected to a lens of side, and the video is recorded by a video camera on a video tape is heretofore known.
The conventional video printer of this type merely records the video projected by a movie projector on a video tape, but cannot record a photograph or a picture on the video tape. If the photograph or the picture can be recorded on the video tape, the title of the video by a movie projection can be recorded on the video tape, and it is very convenient.